No Turning Back
by nebula2
Summary: (Complete) Adam skated against the Hawks in the championship game. Now he must face his former teammates while trying to forge new friendships.
1. The Fairytale was real

Charlie woke up late that morning. The sun was streaming through his window. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on his Ducks jersey and right beside it on the desk the small medal that each member of the winning team had gotten. He still couldn't believe that the Ducks -formerly District Five had won the Minnesota State Peewee Ice Hockey Championships.  
Right beside his medal lay a second medal. The second medal was for Adam Banks who was hurt during the game. Charlie had asked Gordon if he could be the one to take it to him and Gordon had agreed. They knew that Adam was at home having been checked out at the ER and released. Gordon had called to check on him after the game last night. Charlie's mom had promised to call Angela Banks, Adam's mother, this morning to make sure it was okay to stop by.  
With a smile still on his face Charlie hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He then headed for the kitchen where his mom was sitting at the table with the newspaper and coffee.  
"Good morning Charlie," Casey Conway said looking up from her newspaper as her son entered the kitchen.  
"Morning Mom," Charlie said. "When are you going to call Mrs. Banks?" he asked waiting expectantly for her answer.  
Casey just laughed at her son's eagerness. "I already did. Mrs. Banks said that anytime today that you wanted to drop by was fine with her."  
"Can you take me now?"  
"How about you eat some breakfast and then I'll drive you over."  
"Okay," Charlie said excitedly. He got himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table and quickly ate it.  
When he was done he put the bowl in the sink and rushed back to his room. He quickly grabbed the medal off of his desk and then grabbed his winter jacket and put it on as he headed back out to the kitchen.  
"I'm ready," Charlie told his mom as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen zipping up his coat.  
"Okay," Casey said laying the paper down on the table. She dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink and rinsed the cup out. She then ushered Charlie toward the door grabbing her winter jacket on the way out.  
Casey Conway drove her car to nearby Edina, where the Banks lived. Charlie looked in awe out the windows at the huge houses. He had never been in this neighborhood before. Casey was too busy reading road signs to pay attention to the houses. She saw the sign for North Hennepin and turned onto the road. She then started reading house numbers looking for the Four- fifty. She finally found it and pulled into the driveway right behind a brand new looking Porshe.  
Casey and Charlie slowly got out of the car and started walking toward the big house. When they stood on the front porch Casey rang the doorbell.  
The door was soon answered by a beautiful woman, about thirty five years old. She was wearing a satin grey dress pants suit. Her light brown hair was swept up on top of her ears and diamond earrings dangled from her ears.  
"Can I help you," the woman asked politely.  
Getting over her awe Casey spoke for herself and for her son. "Hi, I'm Casey Conway. I talked to you on the phone earlier this morning. My son Charlie played hockey with your son on the Ducks."  
"Oh, right," the woman said. "I'm Angela Banks. Please come in," she said stepping aside and letting them come inside.  
As they stepped inside a maid appeared from nowhere to take their coats. As Casey and Charlie handed their coats to the maid Angela Banks kept talking.  
"I'm so glad that you stopped by Charlie. You're the first one of Adam's teammates, from either team, to stop by and see him. Why don't I take you up to his room," Angela said seeing that Charlie seemed a little overwhelmed by the house. "Casey, why don't you have a seat in the parlor," Angela said indicated a room directly off the foyer they were standing in. " I'll join you shortly."  
"Thank-you," Casey said and walked slowly into the room indicated. Casey was just as overwhelmed by the house as her son was.  
Angela led Charlie up the stairs and down a long hallway. About halfway down the hallway Angela stopped in front of a door and lightly knocked before opening the door slowly.  
"Adam, someone is here to see you," Angela said to her son.  
Adam was sitting on his bed with pillows behind him, reading a book. The doctor at the ER had told him to take it easy for the next couple of days as he did have a mild concussion from the game the night before. As a result his mom refused him to leave the house today and if he had to be in the house he would rather be in his room alone than anywhere else in the house where he would have to either deal with his overprotective mother or one of the servants.  
As his mom stepped aside and let the visitor in Adam was surprised to see that it was Charlie. He didn't really expect anyone to come see him but he had figured on one of the Hawks being more likely to stop by than one of the Ducks. Sure he had played with them during the playoffs and the start of the championship game but he didn't think he was friends enough with any of them for them to stop by his house. He had yet to see any of them outside of hockey practice or something relating to the team.  
"Hi Adam," Charlie said quietly as Mrs. Banks left the room. "We won the game last night. I brought your medal by," he said handing the championship medal over to Adam. "We never could've done it without you."  
"No you guys won the game without me," Adam said accepting the medal.  
"But you helped get us there. You scored the first goal last night and," Charlie hesitated before saying the last words. It had been Jesse who had actually put it into words the night before though all of them had felt it during the game. "You became our rallying point. McGill didn't take out a former Hawk yesterday he took out a Duck and Ducks fly together."  
"Thanks Charlie," Adam said. He wasn't sure what else to say. He wasn't good at opening up to people. At making friends. He had grown up with Larson and McGill and his other friends on the team. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He wasn't sure how Monday was going to go.  
"Some of the other Ducks wanted to stop by, but we weren't sure if you actually wanted to see us so can I tell them its okay to stop by?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, that would be fine," Adam said.  
Charlie asked Adam a few questions trying to find out more about his newest teammate. Adam had skated with the team for the last few weeks but no one had taken the time to get to really know him. Charlie was starting to see that Adam was a completely different person away from the Hawks. Maybe he and his friends had been too quick to judge him.  
Charlie and Adam talked until Charlie heard his mom calling for him. She had to be at work soon so they had to get going. Charlie said a quick good-bye to Adam and then joined his mother downstairs. Both of them said good-bye to Angela Banks and then headed back to their small apartment. 


	2. Avoiding things

Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Dinner that evening at the Banks household was quiet. Anthony was out with his friends. Philip Banks had come home from work in a bad mood which kept Angela from her normal small talk chatter. She knew her husband had no patience with it when he was in a bad mood.  
It was actually Philip Banks who broke the silence.  
"Steve McGill, wanted to know if we were still coming over for dinner tomorrow evening. I told him that of course we would be there."  
"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Angela asked quietly.  
"Of course it is," Philip said. "Why wouldn't it be. Ronnie didn't take Adam out on purpose no matter what either of you want to think," he continued looking pointedly at his son. Adam glance down at his plate and moved his food around it. "Last night was an accident. Hockey is a rough sport. Things like that are going to happen from time to time. Its partly Adam's fault anyway."  
"How can you say that?" Angela said shocked.  
"He's the one who insisted on playing on that misfit team. If he hadn't been with the Ducks than none of this would've happened. Not to mention Adam needs to be more aggressive on the ice. If he's going to make it to the pros he needs toughen up."  
"He's ten years old, Philip."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Philip Banks asked his wife staring at her from across the table. The fact that Adam was at the table had been forgotten by both of them.  
"He's just a kid. Let him have fun doing something that he loves to do. There is plenty of time to worry about impressing people later when he's older. When he can make his own decision if hockey is what he wants to do with his life."  
"What do you mean if? Adam is going to make pros and make us all proud," he said.  
"Have you ever asked him about it? He might want to do something else with his life like Anthony."  
"Adam loves hockey, don't you son?" Philip Banks asked finally remembering that Adam was at the table and looking over at him.  
"Sure Dad," Adam said quietly not looking up from his plate.  
"See," Philip said looking back at his wife. He was too absorbed in his own dreams to notice Adam's lack of enthusiasm.  
Angela just dropped the subject. She knew she was never going to win the argument but she was afraid of the future. She knew that their younger son wasn't like his older brother. Anthony had figured out what he wanted to do this year at school and it wasn't hockey. He had told his dad that and ever since then Philip Banks had been twice as hard on Adam. Adam was his only shot left now at fulfilling his dreams, even if it was only vicariously. And Adam always wanted to make everyone around him happy. If that meant doing something that he really didn't want to do then so be it. He would do without any outward complaint. Angela Banks sometimes thought that her son didn't have the personality to play hockey but she could see the love he had for the sport every time he took the ice. She just hoped his father didn't take that love away from him.  
"May I be excused please?" Adam asked looking to his mom for an answer.  
"But you've hardly eaten anything," Angela said.  
"I'm not really hungry," Adam told her.  
"Okay," Angela said reluctantly. She watched her son until he had disappeared from the room. She and her husband finished their dinner in silence.  
After leaving the dinner table Adam went up to his room and started doing some of his homework. He thought about calling Shane Larson. Shane lived only four houses down from him and the two had grown up together. They had talked about everything up until recently. Still, Adam couldn't bring himself to call Shane. Part of him was still wondering if Shane had been closer to him than McGill had would he have done the same thing.  
There was no doubt in his mind that McGill had taken him out on purpose. It was one of Coach Reilly's tactics if he felt threatened by the opposing team, to find the other teams strongest player and gang up on that player. Adam had been involved in the tactic quite a few times although they had never outright taken anyone out of the game before. And it showed that Reilly had been worried about the Ducks beating him from the start of the game.  
Shortly after Adam had gone to his room their was a knock on his door and when he called for the person to enter he was surprised to see Jesse, Connie and Guy walk in. Adam had been expecting his mother not his teammates.  
The visit wasn't like the one from Charlie had been earlier in the day. After the preliminary greetings there was a moment of awkward silence. None of the kids really knew what to say. Adam was surprised when he finally asked the question that broke the silence.  
"So what went on during the rest of the game?" Adam asked.  
It was Jesse who started telling Adam about the rest of the game first. Before long though Guy and Connie were chiming in with things here and there with things that Jesse overlooked or forgot to mention.  
At eight o'clock Angela Banks popped her head into the room and told the kids that it was getting late and if they wanted a ride home she would be happy to take them. Connie and Guy accepted the offer but Jesse declined. Jesse didn't want Adam or his mother to see where he lived. Jesse said a quick good-bye and quickly left the Banks' house before Mrs. Banks could insist on taking him home.  
  
"Are you ready?" Angela Banks asked her son the following afternoon. Adam was sitting on the couch in the living room.  
"Do I have to go," Adam asked. He had no desire to see Ronnie McGill. Unfortunately his parents had other plans. His Dad was insisting that they still go to the McGill's for dinner like they had planned. Of course the arrangement had been made before Adam started playing for the Ducks. Back when Adam considered Ronnie a friend  
"Are you feeling okay, Adam," Angela asked walking over and sitting on the couch next to her son.  
"Not really," Adam told her. "I still have a bit of a headache," he said looking for a believable excuse that would get him out of going to the McGill's.  
"Maybe we shouldn't go, Phil," Angela said looking up at her husband who had followed her into the livingroom.  
"I'm not going to cancel," Phil said. "He'll be fine. You baby these kids too much."  
"Phil," Angela began but Anthony, coming into the room behind his father stopped her by saying-  
"Mom, Dad, why don't you two go to dinner and let us stay here this week. I'm sure the McGills will understand."  
"I don't know," Angela said hesitantly.  
"We'll be fine, Mom. I mean its not like we'll be alone. Martha will be around if we need her," Anthony said referring to the maid who lived with them. Unlike the other servants, Martha lived with the Banks. She had her own room on the first floor of the house and even though she had Sunday off she was always around the house. She very rarely went out. Both Anthony and Adam saw Martha as a friend not just a maid.  
"You have a point. I guess it would be okay," Angela said giving in. "What do you think, Phil?"  
"Fine," Phil said clearly not happy about it but not wanting to argue with his wife. "If it will make you happy but we really need to be going. We're already late."  
"Okay," Angela said to him standing up. "Take it easy," she told Adam kissing his forehead.  
"I will," Adam told her.  
Anthony waited for his parents to leave the house and then sat down on the couch next to his brother.  
"You don't really have a headache do you?" Anthony said.  
"No," Adam admitted.  
"You know, you are going to have to face Ronnie again. You go to school with him. You're going to have to face all of them."  
"Yeah, but I don't want to do it today," Adam said and with that said got up and headed for his room leaving his brother sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello, Come in," Jennie McGill said as she answered the door when Philip and Angela Banks finally arrived at the McGill's house. "Where are the kids?" she asked as the McGill's maid took Angela and Phil's coats.  
"Adam said he had a headache so we let the kids stay home," Angela told her as Phil disappeared into the living room with Steve McGill.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Jennie said. "But I'm glad you two could still make it."  
"Mom," Ronnie, who had been hanging around said, "Since Adam isn't here can I go out with Shane and Jon after dinner then." He wasn't about to admit it but he was glad that Adam hadn't showed up. He really didn't feel like pretending he was still friends with Adam which was what he would have had to do in front of his parents.  
"I don't see why not," Jennie said.  
Jennie and Angela joined Phil and Steve in the living room until the McGill's cook came in and told them that dinner was ready. 


	3. Back to school

Adam and Anthony Banks were in their living room watching tv and eating popcorn when their parents came home. They both looked at the grandfather clock on the one side of the room and realized that they were home early. It didn't take long to find out why.  
"I can't believe you ruined the night," Phil Banks yelled at his wife as he slammed the door behind him.  
"Me. Your so called friend Steve McGill is the one who started it. I heard his comment about Adam and my son is not a traitor. Is it his fault that the league redrew district lines."  
"So that gives you the right to accuse his son of taking Adam out on purpose." Phil yelled back at her.  
"I can't help it if I call them as I see them," Angela said.  
"You weren't even at the game. What happened was an accident. It happens in a sport as physical as hockey. Both you and your son need to learn to accept that. You're being as childish as he is. And it was Adam that chose to play for the Ducks. I didn't want him to. I told him to wait until next year after the league fixed the lines but he chose to defy me. For all I care the league can leave the lines like they are. I don't care anymore."  
In the living room Adam didn't hear anything else as he got up, knocking over the bowl of popcorn in the process, and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Anthony debated on whether to go after his brother or keep listening to his parents. As Angela started to yell something back at Phil Anthony got up and followed his brother upstairs without turning of the movie.  
"Adam," he called softly knocking on his brother's door.  
"Go away," was the reply he got. Anthony tried the door but found it locked. With a sigh he went back downstairs to turn off the VCR and tv and clean up the popcorn. By the time that Anthony got back downstairs his parents had moved from the foyer into his father's den near the back of the house. He could hear their raised voices from behind the closed door so he knew they were still arguing but he couldn't make out what was being said.  
Anthony picked up the remote and hit the stop button. He ejected the tape and put it away and then turned off the VCR and tv. He then knelt down on the floor and started picking the popcorn up off the floor and putting them back in the bowl. He was happy that he would be going back to Eden Hall in the morning. Away from his father who was doing to Adam exactly what he had done to Anthony up until this year we Anthony had refused to even try out for the hockey team at Eden Hall. Anthony missed hockey but it had been his way to make it clear to his father that he wasn't going to follow his Dad's dreams for him. Anthony wanted to be a lawyer not a hockey player.  
His Dad had finally accepted that but now he was even more determined that Adam be a hockey star and Anthony knew that his brother wouldn't do what Anthony had. He would never have the nerve to quit hockey to prove something to his Dad. No, Adam would keep going on pushing himself to be good. Pushing himself to be what his Dad wanted just to keep those around him happy. Anthony had been surprised when Adam had actually said he wanted to keep playing even if it was for the Ducks. His dad had been upset but Adam had pointed out that if he didn't play he'd miss practice time. Mr. Banks had seen his point and reluctantly allowed Adam to play. Who knew what was going to happen next season though. Would Adam have to go back and face his former Hawk teammates or would he play for the Ducks again next year.  
  
Adam watched as his father's car pulled out of the driveway with Anthony in the passenger seat. Philip Banks was going to drop Anthony off at Eden Hall and then go to the office himself. With his brother back at school again Adam felt completely alone.  
"You're going to miss the bus if you don't get going," Angela Banks told her son walking into the living room with Adam's backpack.  
Adam silently got his coat from the hook and put it on and then took his back pack from his mother.  
"Have a good day at school," Angela told him kissing his forehead.  
"Bye, Mom," Adam said quietly and then walked out the front door. He made his way slowly down the drive way and out to the sidewalk. He turned left and started walking toward the corner where he caught the bus which took him directly pass the Larson's house.  
Four houses, that was the only difference that had kept Shane Larson in District 6 and Adam Banks in District 5. Life could play cruel tricks at time. As he walked by the Larson's house he couldn't help but look toward it. For years he had always met Shane at the end of this driveway and they had walked to the corner together. All that had changed when Adam had started skating with the Ducks.  
The Monday following his first game with the Ducks he had gotten to the Larson's driveway and found that Shane was not waiting for him. Shane Larson had walked to the corner without Adam and it had been like that ever since.  
Adam continued to walk toward the corner. He could see Shane Larson was already there chatting with some of the other kids. As he approached the group the others got quiet. Shane glanced over at Adam but didn't say anything.  
At that point the bus pulled up and all the kids got on it. Adam took a seat in the front seat like he had been for the last couple of weeks and didn't talk to anyone. When they arrived at the school, Adam was the first one off the bus and he headed directly for his locker. Unfortunately, Shane's locker was right next to his and before Adam had gotten his books for his morning classes Shane was standing next to him at his locker.  
"Congratulations, on the Ducks winning the game," Shane said quietly.  
Adam was taken back. He hadn't expected Shane to even talk to him. He hadn't for awhile. The fact that what he had said was nice was even more unexpected.  
"Thanks," Adam said quietly not looking up from his books. He didn't know what else to say although plenty of things were running through his mind. Would have been a better game if I had gotten to play the whole game. I'm just glad you guys lost. Why didn't you call?  
Those were the thoughts that went through Adam's head. But he wouldn't voice them. He had always kept to himself even though there had been a time when he talked to Shane about almost everything. That time had passed now though.  
Adam finished putting his book in his backpack and closed the locker door. He turned around to head for home room but found himself face to face with Ronnie McGill.  
"Look what we have here. It's a lone Duck. How's the headache traitor," McGill taunted. Adam went to step around him but McGill grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the lockers.  
"You should have never scored that goal," McGill told him getting in his face. "I won't make that mistake again and Reilly's going to make sure the lines aren't redrawn. We don't want you back on the team."  
"Is there a problem here?" came the principals voice.  
"No, no problem ma'am," McGill said quickly letting go of Adam's shirt and turning toward the principal. The principal looked toward Adam who just stared down at the floor. The warning bell rang at that time.  
"Then why don't all of you just head to your home rooms," the principal said.  
"Yes ma'am," most of the kids said and quickly went separate directions. McGill's home room was in the opposite direction's as Adam's so Adam was able to get to his home room without further incident.  
As he went from class to class that day Adam passed most of his former teammates in the hallway. Most of them just ignored Adam like he wasn't even there. Adam had to admit that he preferred that over what the others did to him. The others took advantage of the crowded hallways to shove him into a wall or a set of lockers without getting in trouble. By lunch time Adam knew he didn't want to go to the cafeteria. All of the Hawks had lunch together and Adam knew he couldn't face all of them. Instead he made his way to the school library and hid amongst the shelves of books.  
In the afternoon, Adam had gym class. McGill, Ryan Foote, Shane, and Mark Murphy were the four Hawks that he had gym with. Adam tried to think of some way to get out of gym class but couldn't think of anything.  
They were playing indoor soccer at this point in gym class and though Adam was usually pretty good at soccer he wasn't having much luck. McGill, Ryan and Mark made sure of that. They tripped him up on purposed quite a few times and McGill was even supposedly on his team. All Mr. Larson the gym teacher did though was tell Adam he needed to concentrate on the game more.  
Adam couldn't wait for the final bell to ring. When it finally did he hurriedly made his way to the bus before any of the Hawks had a chance to find him. He took his seat at the front of the bus and watched as the other kids got on. When Shane got on Adam didn't miss the look of pity that Shane cast him although he didn't say anything to him as he walked by and took a seat in the back of the bus.  
Normally, Adam would have gone out roller blading or even taken his ice skates down to the pond to skate but he stayed home. He didn't want to take the chance of running into anyone. Somehow he had managed to stay in one piece today and he wanted it to stay that way.  
  
The rest of the week went like that for Adam. He went to school and tried to avoid his former teammates and stay out of trouble. Shane tried a couple of times to start a conversation with him but it seemed like every time he did McGill would show up and ruin things. As much as Shane wanted to be friends was Adam he wasn't going to get on McGill's bad side. It wasn't smart. He had to admitted that the bigger kid intimidated him as he did most of their peers.  
None of the Ducks had called or stopped by since Jesse, Guy and Connie had stopped by the weekend following his injury. He didn't feel comfortable calling any of them. He figured that they didn't want to talk to him anyways which was why they hadn't called.  
The following week Adam finally got sick of being in the house and decided to go outside after school. He grabbed his ice skates and told his mom he was heading down to the pond. As he approached the pond he could see a few kids already on the ice with hockey sticks passing a puck around. With a sigh he turned around and was going to go back home. He didn't really feel like facing anyone.  
When he turned around though he found himself face to face with McGill and Murphy.  
"What's wrong did you get lost from the flock?" Murphy asked tauntingly.  
"Nah, don't you know he's the ugly duckling so they threw him out of the flock," McGill said with a sneer on his face.  
"I don't want any trouble so just leave me alone," Adam said trying to walk around the two bigger Hawks.  
"I don't think so," McGill said shoving Adam to the ground. Adam left his skates on the ground where they had fallen and pushed himself up to his feet.  
"What is your problem?" Adam said angrily.  
"My problem is you," McGill told him. "You skated with us ever since we started playing hockey and then bailed on us. I don't like traitors."  
"It wasn't my idea. The league is the one who drew district lines."  
"But you chose to skate with the Ducks."  
"That doesn't mean we can't still be friends," Adam told McGill.  
"Yes it does," McGill said lunging at Adam. The two boys went to the ground fighting. McGill being both bigger and stronger than Adam clearly had the advantage. Murphy watched the fight for a few moments and then split when he spotted two approaching figures. He recognized them and while one of them did not scare him he wanted nothing to do with the other person. Too busy fighting each other neither McGill or Adam noticed Murphy's retreat or the approaching people. 


	4. New friends?

Neither McGill or Adam were aware of the two new people on the scene until McGill suddenly found him lifted off the ground by some one and then tossed off to the side. Still on the ground Adam looked up to find out who his rescuer was. He was not expecting to see who he saw.  
Fulton stood there hovering over McGill who was laying on his back staring up at Fulton Reed.  
"Come on get up, and fight me," Fulton told McGill.  
McGill did get up but he didn't hang around. McGill scrambled to his feet and then went running off in the same direction that Murphy had fled only moments before. Fulton just laughed as he watched McGill run off.  
"Adam are you okay?" Charlie asked as he helped Adam to his feet.  
"Yeah," Adam told him as he accepted Charlie's help up. He actually hurt in a couple places where McGill fist had connected with him but he didn't want to admit it. The way his left eye hurt he had a feeling it was going to be black and blue before too long. "Thanks Fulton," Adam said.  
"No problem," Fulton said with a shrug.  
Charlie had picked up Adam's skates by this time and he handed them over to him.  
"Why don't you come skate with us? Some of us are getting together down on the pond," Charlie said.  
"Okay," Adam said. It would be more fun to hang out with some other kids than spending the afternoon alone again.  
They went backed and picked up Charlie's and Fulton's skates and hockey sticks from where they dropped them and then headed to the pond where Jesse, Connie and Guy were already passing the puck around.  
"Hey Charlie, Hi Fulton, its about time you two got here," Connie greeted.  
"Hi guys. Anyone mind if Banks joins us?" Charlie asked.  
"No," Guy said.  
"Of course not," Connie replied.  
"Hi cake-eater," Jesse said. "Hey, we have six people. We could have a game for fun with three on three," Jesse suggested. The goals from when District five used the pond for practice were still up.  
"Sounds like fun," Charlie said as he, Adam and Fulton sat down and laced up their skates.  
"You can use my brother's stick," Jesse said retrieving it from the bench Jesse had it leaning up against. "He left it over at Guy's the last time we went over there and Guy brought it with him today."  
"Thanks," Adam said taking the stick from Jesse.  
"So how we splitting into teams?" Guy asked.  
"Well, we know we can't split you and Connie up," Charlie said with a smile, "so how about Guy, Connie and Jesse against Fulton, Banks, and me."  
The others agreed to it so the six kids lined up at the center of the pond with Charlie and Jesse taking the face-off. Jesse won the face off and Connie got a hold of the puck. However, when she went to pass it to Guy, Adam immediately intercepted the pass and headed the opposite direction with it. Jesse who had been hanging back to play defense for his team tried to get the puck away from him. Adam however, passed the puck over to Charlie who immediately put the puck into the unguarded net.  
The next face off Charlie's team got control of the puck on the face off and immediately scored a second goal. On the next play it was Jesse's team that got control of the puck and kept control. Down by their scoring net Jesse passed the puck over to Guy and Guy took a shot at the net. The puck however bounced off the post and ended up in the snow surrounding the pond.  
"How can you miss a goal when there's no goalie," Jesse called out.  
"Sorry," Guy called back to him. "I haven't seen you score any goals."  
"Come on guys, let's play," Charlie called out retrieving the puck from the snow. They picked a spot to do the next face off and continued with there game. Before long the score was six to two in favor of Charlie's team.  
"Okay, these teams are just a little uneven," Jesse said as Adam put the puck into the net once again for his team's seventh goal.  
"Yeah, well what do you suggest?" Charlie said trying to keep the peace.  
"I say we take Fulton and you and Banks be your own team," Jesse said.  
"Four on two, oh that is really fair," Connie said.  
"I'm up for it," Charlie said despite Connie's comment. "What do you say Banks, think we can take them."  
"I'm willing to try it," Adam said with a shrug.  
Even with the new teams it didn't change things much. Charlie and Adam were still able to score goals and scored six between them to the other teams four.  
"Okay that's it," Jesse said as Adam put the puck into the net again. "I give up and its getting late anyway."  
"Getting sick of losing?" Charlie asked.  
"You could say that," Jesse said as the kids headed for the benches on the side of the pond.  
The kids got their skates off and shoes on and then saying good-bye to each other headed toward their homes.  
"Hey, Banks," Charlie called as Banks started to walk away, "Mind if I walk with you for a little bit."  
"Won't your mom be waiting for you," Adam replied a little uneasy. It had been fun playing hockey this afternoon but he wasn't sure he really belonged with these kids yet. In his mind he was trying to figure out what Charlie was up to.  
"Nah, she's working tonight," Charlie told him. "She won't be home for awhile."  
"Okay, then," Adam said with a shrug and he and Charlie headed toward Adam's house. Adam was actually glad Charlie had wanted to walk home with him. After the run in with McGill earlier this afternoon he didn't feel safe walking home alone.  
"How is school going?" Charlie asked as they walked.  
"Okay, I guess," Adam said.  
"McGill and the others are giving you a hard time huh," Charlie guessed.  
"Yeah. Most of them just ignore me but McGill and a few of the others don't as you saw."  
Charlie didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine going to school and not having any friends there.  
"I guess I'll just have to tough it out for now though," Adam said.  
"Can't you switch schools or something?"  
"Charlie, I don't dare even suggest that. My Dad is already mad enough as me as it is for switching teams. He wouldn't go for it."  
"Anytime you need to talk feel free to call me," Charlie told him.  
"Thanks," Adam said.  
"What about hockey? You playing next year?" Charlie asked. Adam knew what Charlie really wanted to ask was what team he would be playing for.  
"I'm playing but for what team I don't know. Don't take this wrong, I enjoyed skating with the Ducks this year, but whatever district the league, or should I say my dad, decides to put me in then I'm skating for that team. I want to play hockey. If that means going back to being a Hawk than so be it."  
"I understand," Charlie said " but I hope you're a Duck next year. So do the others."  
Adam just nodded. As they approached the Banks' house Adam was able to see that his Dad was not home yet which was unusual. Still, Adam was glad that he wasn't. He knew his Dad didn't like the Ducks and he wouldn't of approve of him hanging out with Charlie or any of the other Ducks but Adam didn't really care. He would just rather not deal with his Dad right now.  
"Mom, I'm home," Adam called out as he and Charlie walked into the house.  
"Hi, honey," Angela said coming into the foyer from the parlor. "Your Dad isn't going to be home for dinner tonight. He's working ...." she never finished what she was going to say because she got a look at her son and his now black and blue eye from his fight with McGill. "What happened?" she said concerned and taking a close look at the eye.  
"It was an accident," Adam told her. "It must of happened while I was playing hockey with Charlie and the others. I'm fine. It hardly even hurts," Adam told her not wanting to tell her about the fight with McGill.  
"Are you sure?" Angela asked not sounding at all convinced.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay," Angela said taking a step back from her son. "Hi Charlie," she said putting a smile on her face.  
"Hello, Mrs. Banks," Charlie said still a little uneasy in Adam's house but not as overwhelmed as he was the first time.  
"Mom is it okay if Charlie stays for dinner tonight?" Adam asked figuring tonight would be a good time as his dad was working late.  
"If its okay with his Mom I don't see why not," Angela said.  
"My Mom's working. She won't mind. I just need to call her and let her know that I'll be here instead of at home," Charlie said.  
"Of course. Adam why don't you show Charlie where the phone is at. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."  
"Okay," Adam said leading Charlie out of the foyer and into the living room.  
Charlie called his Mom real quick and then he and Adam went up to Adam's room to put their skates and Charlie's hockey stick up there and then washed their hands for dinner. Adam then led Charlie back downstairs to the dinning room.  
"I think I could get lost in this place," Charlie commented as they made their way down the steps. Adam just laughed. There were times when Adam would gladly give up the big house and all the things to have a family a close as some of the Ducks were to their families but he didn't feel right telling Charlie that. It just didn't seem right to bring that up. After all, after a week of having no friends he was starting to think that maybe he could be friends with his new teammates.  
  
The week before Christmas Adam gathered with the rest of the Ducks to say good-bye to Coach Bombay who was leaving for a try out with a minor league hockey team. His Dad had not been happy when he found out where Adam was going but he was glad that Bombay was leaving town. Phil Banks felt that Bombay had done enough damage to his relationship with his son.  
After Coach Bombay's bus had disappeared into the distance the gathered Ducks started going there separate ways. As Adam started to head off on his own toward Edina Jesse's call stopped him.  
"Hey Banks, Charlie and I are going to go catch a movie. Want to come along?"  
"Sure," Adam said. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
Adam and Jesse got into the back seat of Ms. Conway's car as Charlie climbed into the passenger's seat. Casey Conway dropped the kids off in front of the mall where the movie theater was and told them she'd pick them up after the movie.  
"Okay, Mom," Charlie said.  
As Casey drove away the three boys headed into the mall and toward the movie theater.  
  
Thanks to Adriana3, turtlepower, Banksiesbabe99(you know you're old name was easier to remember lol), anne918, and crazy4nc128 for reviewing. Nice guess crazy4nc128 for guessing one of the people was going to be Fulton but then I guess that was predictable as they don't know Portman at this time huh. 


	5. The Juinior Goodwill Games

Note: Thanks to KShyne99, Alexis Boscorelli, crazy4nc128, Banksiesbabe99, DanishGirl and anne918 for your reviews. I was going to post this last night before going to bed but the power went out while I was typing this note so hear I am typing it again. I'm not actually sure when D2 fits into the whole mighty ducks timeline but for the purposes of this story it takes place in the spring following the championship win against the Hawks in the first movie. A lot of this chapter is just summarizing in my own words what happened during D2, which while it may be boring I thought was necessary in order to continue with my story as I want the rest of it to take place after D2. Hope you enjoy.  
  
That Christmas was a tense one for the Banks family. Anthony had chosen to go home with a friend from Eden Hall who was from California to meet his family. That left Angela, Phil, Martha and Adam in the house. Phil Banks found stuff to do at the office. Angela through herself into her work with the different charities she was involved with. That left Adam to spend time with Martha which in all honesty he didn't mind.  
After the holidays Adam went back to school but things hadn't changed. His former teammates all gave him a hard time. A week didn't pass without him getting into a fight with one of them, usually McGill. He went home with quite a few black eyes, fat lips, and detention slips. After awhile though his opponent usually came out of the fight looking just as bad as Adam if not worse.  
The one bright spot in Adam's life was the ducks. Jesse, Charlie and Connie usually called a couple of times a week and it was nice having someone to talk to. He found it hard to do anything with them though because with all the fights he had been getting into his Dad usually didn't allow him to leave the yard. In his mind all the fighting was Adam's fault. Things weren't going well between his parents and the Larsons and McGills either and again Adam knew that his dad blamed it on him.  
Around the middle of March the school guidance counselor and principal started requesting a lot of meetings with Adam's parents. By listening to the conversations between his parents around the house Adam knew that they were trying to get his parents to put him in another school. His mother was for it. She wanted Adam away from everything that was going on. His Dad was furious with the suggestion. To him it was an insult.  
Before anything could come of it though another opportunity arose for Adam. He was out in the driveway practicing with the net with a cutout goalie in front of it when he heard a noise. It was a duck call. He turned around to find Jesse, Guy, Connie, Averman, Goldberg and Charlie standing there.  
"Hey Cake-eater, want to play some real hockey" Jesse had called out.  
And like that Adam had went with Jesse, Guy, Connie, Averman, Goldberg, Charlie and Fulton to California to play in the Junior Goodwill Games. The other five couldn't do it for various reasons. Jesse and Terry's parents had gotten a divorce and Terry had chose to move to a nearby town with his mother. Tammy and Tommy were busy with figure skating competitions. Karp had somehow managed to land a leading part in the school play and was enjoying acting. As for Peter, He had gotten into a fight with someone twice his size a week earlier and had ended up with a broken arm.  
At Taylor Falls the old Ducks met up with their new teammates and immediately sparks flew. Suddenly Adam found that he wasn't the newest member of the team. The new Ducks didn't like the old Ducks and vice versa. That didn't last for long. Under Coach Bombay's unique coaching style they along became one team and started skating together.  
Adam saw this as his opportunity to make things up to his Dad. The scouts were in the stands. If he could catch their eyes then maybe his Dad would forget about last season. Adam wanted so much just to make his Dad proud of him.  
Things went well for team USA up until the game against Iceland. That was the point that everything seemed to start falling apart. The one goal that the Ducks did manage to score came from Adam. But he paid for the goal as one of the Iceland skaters brought his stick down on Adam's right wrist. Despite the pain Adam tried to hide from his teammates that he was hurt. It didn't fool everyone though.  
"Jesse, he's hurt. I can tell when he plays. We need to tell Coach Bombay," Charlie insisted.  
"Man, we can't do that. If it was bothering too much Adam would admit to it," Jesse said not wanting to tell Coach Bombay about their suspicions that Adam was hurt.  
"No he wouldn't, Jesse," Charlie insisted. "He's too wrapped up in impressing the scouts. In making his father happy."  
"I'm not ratting out a friend," Jesse told him. "Bombay will bench him."  
"Maybe, but what if he injures himself more by playing. Could you live with that?" Charlie asked him.  
"It won't happen. I told you Charlie, I won't have anything to do with it," Jesse said.  
"Then I'll go to Coach Bombay myself," Charlie said. "I'd rather Adam hate me for that then to see a teammate permanently hurt himself by playing hurt."  
Charlie had planned on telling Coach Bombay before their next game but as the team gathered at their team bench at the start of the game their Coach was nowhere to be seen. Yeah, he had changed on them but they needed a coach in order to play so Charlie got Ms. McKay to pretend she was their coach. With some prompting from the kids the game went well and Ms. McKay was starting to learn what it was like to be a coach. Then Bombay made an appearance in the middle of the game. He apologized to the team and the Ducks went on to win the game.  
"Coach," Charlie said as Bombay started leaving the players bench after the game. The rest of the kids had already disappeared into the locker room. "I think Adam may have hurt his wrist more than he let on in that game against Iceland. I noticed that he's been favoring it lately."  
"I noticed it tonight too when he was playing," Bombay told Charlie. "You did the right thing by bringing it up though Charlie and I won't tell him you said anything to me."  
"Thanks Coach," Charlie said and then headed for the locker room.  
Adam did end up getting benched for part of the tournament. While he was out a local kid, Russ Tyler, joined the team and helped get Team USA to the final game where they were going to face Iceland again. Adam was able to come back for that last game but with Russ now on the team they had one too many players. Charlie gave his spot to Adam and became an assistant Coach for the final game. Charlie knew it was there best chance to win.  
After a rough first two periods the Ducks, with new uniforms, rallied back in the third period to win the game and the gold. Adam and his friends went back home champions but Adam knew that wasn't going to change anything at school.  
  
If anything the Hawks were worst when Adam got back from Los Angeles. Angela Banks started to have to force her son to go to school every morning. Adam's parents were no longer talking to the McGills. They were however still getting along with the Larsons which was how Adam found himself sitting through an uncomfortable Sunday dinner at the Larsons.  
During dinner he stayed quiet. Shane was sitting across the table from him but Adam did not look up from his plate. Shane didn't acknowledge Adam's presence either.  
After dinner, as the four adults retreated to the parlor for coffee and adult talk Adam disappeared to the front porch. He figured he would hide out there until his parents were ready to leave. However, Shane followed him outside. At first the two boys were silent. Adam didn't have anything to say to Shane and he knew his parents, especially his dad would not take him getting into a fight with Shane tonight to well. Finally though Shane broke the silence.  
"Congratulations on winning at the Junior Goodwill Games," Shane said. "That must have been so cool playing in an international competition."  
"Thanks," Adam said trying to figure out what Shane was up to. They hadn't talked to each other since their last fight before Adam had left for Los Angeles.  
"Adam about last fall, I'm sorry about what happened," Shane said. Adam didn't say anything so Shane just kept going. "It really didn't matter to me that you were playing on another team but I just went along with McGill in the others. I guess it was easier to go along with them then to stand up to them."  
"It still makes you just as bad as the rest of them," Adam said still looking straight ahead. His voice was flat. Shane had never heard Adam talk like that. "I thought you were my friend Shane and yet when I needed you the most you weren't there for me. You didn't even call to see if I was okay after the game. When I came back to school you still went along with McGill and all the others instead of standing by me. That hurt more than all the others turning on me combined."  
"I'm sorry," Shane said.  
"Me too," Adam said quietly, "because I can't find it in me to forgive you. Maybe someday but not right now."  
Without another word Shane walked back into his house. He knew then for sure that he had lost the best friend he had ever had and he knew it wasn't Adam's fault. It was his. Adam was right. He hadn't been there for him and it was too late to try and make up for that now. 


	6. Confrontation

When Adam came home from school on a Thursday afternoon he found his dad's car already in the driveway. 'This can't be good,' Adam thought to himself as he walked slowly up the driveway to the front door. His dad was waiting in the foyer for him when he opened the door.  
"In my den right now young man," Phil said in a very stern voice.  
Adam didn't say anything he just hung up his coat and headed for his father's den. He hadn't seen his father this angry since he had told him that he wanted to finish off the season with the Ducks. Adam knew this couldn't be good.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing," Philip Banks yelled as he came into the den. Adam jumped as the door slammed behind his dad. "I do not appreciate being pulled away from work for stuff and this is disgraceful," he said as he threw an envelope down on his desk in front of Adam. "Go ahead read it," Phil demanded.  
With shaking hands Adam reached out and picked up the envelope. As he read it his heart sunk. This was even worse than he thought it was. In the envelope was a letter from the school informing his parents that although Adam would be able to finish out the school year he would not be allowed to attend again next year.  
"I can't believe a son of mine actually got himself kicked out of private school," Phil Banks said disgustedly.  
"Dad, I'm sorry," Adam said quietly.  
"Oh don't give me that. This is your fault, no one else's. I never thought a son of mine could destroy this family's name." Phil said turning his back to Adam and walking toward the far wall. Adam didn't say anything. He knew that anything he said at this point would be pointless. His dad had his mind made up already and nothing anybody said would change his mind. Adam knew this from experience. Phil Banks reached the far wall and then turned around again, facing Adam.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he told his son. " I've tried to give you everything, give you the best opportunities and this is how you repay me, you get kicked out of the best private school in the state. Now I have waste my time getting you into another school. At this point I'm considering boarding school. Maybe getting you away from here, away from that misfit crowd you've fallen into is the best thing to do."  
"You can't," Adam said pleadingly. He had just started feeling comfortable with the ducks. Making new friends. Going away to school would ruin all of that. He'd have to start making new friends all over again and Adam didn't want to do that.  
"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, young man," His father said raising his voice again. "I never would have dreamed of even thinking about defying my father when I was your age. I don't know where I went wrong with you Adam. Your brother was never this bad."  
"Anthony quit hockey because of you," Adam said and immediately wished he hadn't.  
"Your brother quit hockey because he chose to not because of me," Phil said evenly. "He never did have the talent to go all the way anyway but you do and I won't let you throw it away. And I don't want anymore attitude from you, you hear me. Not at home and certainly at not school. You've got two weeks left to the school year and I'm telling you right now I better not hear of anymore trouble at school. No more fights."  
"And what about next year?" Adam asked quietly.  
"I don't know yet. I'll talk it over with your mother but don't be surprised if you go away for school next year. I still think it's the best thing for you."  
"Yes sir," Adam said timidly.  
"You can leave now," Phil told his son. "I've got work to catch up on."  
As Adam left the den his father sat down at his desk and started to work. Adam hesitated at the door for a second. All he wanted was for his Dad to be proud of him. Right now though it seemed as if his dad thought he was the worse son in the world.  
Adam left the den and quietly closed the door behind him. He went up to his room and grabbed his roller blades and then telling his mom he was going out for awhile went outside and laced his skates up. As he started skating down his driveway he had no idea where he was headed. He just knew he had to get away from his house for awhile.  
  
Note: I know it's a short entry but I wanted to post an update. I haven't been felling well lately so I haven't been writing as much. Thanks to Banksiesbabe99, crazy4nc128, anne918, heart of the south, Rachel, PrincessBethy, and KShyne99 for your reviews. Sorry that I rushed the goodwill game part too much for you last chapter crazy4nc128. I was going to add more to it but I thought people who had watched the movie and read the book would fall asleep on me if I put more in. Oh well, there is always revision if I want to do that huh. Thanks again to all that reviewed. 


	7. Talking with friends

Note: Thanks to crazy4nc128, Banksiesbabe99, DanishGirl, and anne918 for your reviews. I'm happy that I'm making you all hate Phil Banks as much as I do and that you are enjoying the story(there are times where I don't think its going well and then I get to a part that seems to write its self, like this chapter). Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Adam headed away from his house and toward the park. He was skating as fast as he could, trying to forget about his problems. Trying to forget about his dad, who he felt like he had let down. Trying to forget about his former teammates and so called friends. It just wasn't fair. He hadn't started any of the fights with the Hawks. He had just been defending himself. This wasn't fair. He hated everyone right now. He hated the league for putting him in district five. He hated Bombay for pointing out that he belonged on the Ducks. He hated the Hawks for dumping them like they had. He hated his Dad for pushing him too hard, for only caring about hockey not his son. He hated his brother for being away from school and dropping their father's dream all on him. He hated his mother for not standing up for him more. And he hated himself for letting this all happen. For not being strong enough to stand up to his father. To stand up for himself. For letting everyone else control his life.  
Without realizing it he had ended up in Jesse's neighborhood. Even though he and Jesse had become pretty good friends Adam still didn't know exactly where he lived. If he had he would've probably went over to his place and see if he was home. He suddenly didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted a friend to talk to. However, he wasn't about to go home and try calling any of them. He had no desire to go home right now.  
So, instead he just skated the streets aimlessly. At least he didn't have to worry about meeting up with any of the Hawks. They would never show their face in this neighborhood.  
"Adam," he heard a familiar voice call. Adam came to a stop and looked around. He saw Jesse standing across the street. Jesse started skating toward him. "What are you doing here?" Jesse asked when he was standing next to Adam.  
"I'm not sure," Adam told him. "I just had to get away from my house. I wasn't really thinking about where I was going."  
"Is everything okay?" Jesse asked now concerned. Jesse knew how hard Adam worked to make his dad proud of him. Yet no matter how hard Adam tried it seemed as though his dad was never happy. Sometimes Jesse wondered why Adam kept on trying.  
"Not really. My dad wants to send me away to boarding school," Adam said his voice starting to waver.  
"He can't do that," Jesse said in disbelief and anger not realizing at first how upset Adam was. When he did he lowered his voice and said "let's go to my house and talk," Jesse told him. Jesse didn't even think about what Adam might think about the apartment that he and his dad lived in. He realized how upset his friend was and wanted to help him through this.  
The two boys skated silently to Jesse's apartment building. Like most of the buildings in this neighborhood it was run down. Junk was covering what passed as a yard outside of the building. The one railing to the front steps was broken.  
As Adam and Jesse came toward the building they noticed that Charlie was sitting on the front steps of the building.  
"Hey, Jesse, where have you been? I've been looking for you all afternoon" Charlie said not noticing that his two friends were upset at first. As they came up the sidewalk to the steps though Charlie noticed their downcast expressions. "What's wrong guys?" Charlie asked.  
"We'll fill you in upstairs," Jesse said quietly nodding his head in the direction of some neighborhood kids gathered nearby as he and Adam sat down on the steps to take their skates off before going inside. It wasn't that Jesse didn't like them, he hung out with most of the kids who lived nearby from time to time but Adam's problem didn't need to be the talk of the neighborhood and if they said anything outside it would be.  
Jesse led his two friends into the building and upstairs to his apartment. The inside of the building was just as run down as the outside. Paint was peeling of the walls and there were holes in the walls here and there, mostly from domestic squabbles. The inside of the Hall's apartment was completly different. The walls were freshly painted and the furniture, though old and worn, was in pretty good shape.  
"Is that you Jesse," called Mr. Hall from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Dad," Jesse called back. "Charlie and Adam are with me to. We're going to go into my room and hang out."  
"Okay, dinner will be done in about twenty minutes. Your friends are welcome to stay."  
"Okay, Dad," Jesse called back as he ushered Charlie and Adam to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them.  
Adam sat down on the desk chair and Charlie and Jesse sat on the bed facing him.  
"So what's going on?" Charlie asked again completly confused.  
"I'm not completly sure myself," Jesse said as Adam had never told him why his dad wanted to send him to boarding school. "Adam, what exactly is going on? Why does your dad want to send you away?"  
"When I got home this afternoon my dad was already there. The school had called him away from work to see him. They told my parents that because of all the fighting and stuff going on between me and the Hawks that I won't be allowed to go to the same school next year."  
"They kicked you out school. But it was McGill and the others that started all the fights. It's not fair," Charlie exclaimed.  
"It might not be fair but its how things works," Adam told him.  
"How can you just accept that. If anyone should be kicked out of the school it should be McGill and the others."  
"But there are more of them. For the school the easiest and cheapiest way to solve the problem is to get rid of me and make the others happy."  
"And you're okay with that. Your parents are okay with that," Jesse said incredulously.  
"It's the way things are," Adam said with a shrug.  
"I love the way you rich people just rationalize everything in money. Do you people even care about anything else," Jesse said and immediately regretted saying it. He knew Adam wasn't like that. Adam cared about people. He went out of his way to try and make the people around him happy.  
  
"I guess I don't have any friends," Adam said quietly standing up and heading for the bedroom door. Charlie got up quickly and stopped him from leaving.  
"Adam don't leave like this," Charlie said. "We are your friends even though we may not see things the way you do or understand the way you grew up we're still your friends."  
"Adam I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I meant it," Jesse said from where he was sitting. "I wasn't thinking when I grouped you into the sterotype I have for rich people. I know your different but its not easy for me to change what I grew up believing overnight. I still want to be your friend."  
With a sigh Adam turned around and sat back down in the chair. Charlie stayed by the door. He still wasn't convinced that Adam wouldn't try making a run for it again.  
"So I take it your dad wasn't happy about the school not letting you come back next year," Charlie said. "But what does that have to do with you being sent away?" he asked recalling Jesse's earlie words.  
"Not happy about it is putting it mildly," Adam said. "My dad was furious. I've never seen him as angry as he was today not even when my brother told him he wasn't going to play hockey at Eden Hall. In my dad eyes me not being allowed to return to Edina Private School is a disgrace to the family. You guys don't understand the social pressures in my neighborhood. Something like this isn't just a reflection on me it's a reflection on my whole family and how where seen by our neighbors."  
"You're right, I don't understand because you never did anything wrong. All you were doing is defending yourself," Charlie said.  
"There are other private schools around here," Jesse said, "or public school. There has to be more to your father wanting to send you away to school?"  
Adam looked down at the floor. He hadn't wanted to bring up to any of the Ducks what his dad thought about them. He didn't know if they would still be friends with him if they knew.  
"Adam, what aren't you telling us?" Jesse asked.  
Adam tried to figure out how he could say it and still keep them as friends. In the end he didn't have to. Charlie guessed it himself.  
"Your dad wants you away from us doesn't he? He thinks we've been a bad influence on you." Charlie said. Adam nodded.  
"I didn't want to tell you guys. I thought you'd be mad at me."  
"I'm mad at your dad not you," Jesse said. "He doesn't even know us. How can he call us a bad influence."  
"Come on Jesse, don't make this any worse. We all knew that Mr. Banks never liked us. That's why he didn't want Adam on the team."  
"I guess you're right. It still makes me mad though. I can't believe he might send Adam away just to get him away from us," Jesse said. "There has to be something we can do."  
The three of them were silent for a little while. And then Jesse said "hey, maybe if we told Coach Bombay.."  
"No," Adam said quickly. "That will only make things worse. Face it guys, if my dad decides he wants to send me to boarding school then that's it. I have to go."  
"It's not fair," Jesse said as they heard a knock on the door. "Yeah," Jesse called.  
"Dinner is done," Mr. Hall said sticking his head into the room. "Adam, Charlie you're both welcome to stay for dinner."  
"Thanks for the offer but my mom has the night off so I better be getting home," Charlie said standing up. "I'll see you in school tomorrow Jesse and Adam if you need someone to talk to just give me a call."  
"Okay," Adam said as Charlie made his way past Mr. Hall and headed home.  
"You staying Adam?" Mr. Hall asked again.  
"Let me call my mom and see if it is okay," Adam said. He didn't really want to go home and have a silent dinner with his parents. He called his mother and she gave him permission to stay for dinner but to come home before too late. Adam let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone.  
"I can stay," he told Jesse and his father.  
"Great," Jesse said. The three sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.  
  
"Is something bothering you Charlie?" Casey asked her son as the washed the dinner dishes together. Charlie's stepfather Al, had retreated to the living room with the newspaper.  
"Adam may have to go to boarding school next year," Charlie told his mother.  
"What! Why?" Casey asked.  
"Because of all the trouble Adam's been getting into with the Hawks this year. The school won't let him go back next year to solve the problem and Mr. Banks seems to think he needs to Adam away from us. He evidently sees us as a bad influence on his son."  
"Don't you start believing that Charlie," Casey told her son. "Becoming part of the Ducks is the best thing that could have happened to Adam. It's a shame his father doesn't see that."  
"I don't want him to go away. Adam and I were starting to become pretty good friends even though we don't see a lot of each other because he goes to another school. If his father sends him away I'll see him even less."  
"But you can still be his friend," Casey said.  
"Yeah, but it won't be the same."  
"I know," Casey said giving her son a hug. "How about I talk to Adam's mother," Casey said. She had talked to Angela Banks a few times since the end of the hockey season and Casey thought that she and Angela go along pretty well. "Maybe I can convince her that boarding school isn't a good idea and she can convince Adam's father."  
"Thanks mom," Charlie said. He knew it was a long shot but it looked like it was the only chance they had. 


	8. A hard decision

After dinner at Jesse's house that evening, Mr. Hall drove Adam home. Adam said good-bye to Mr. Hall and thanked him for the ride and headed toward the house. He could hear the shouting as soon as he entered the house. His parents' voices could be hear coming from his dad's den even though he couldn't make out what they were shouting about.  
Hearing Adam come in Martha immediately came into the foyer from the kitchen and took Adam's coat.  
"How long have they been arguing?" Adam asked Martha as she hung up his coat.  
"For about the last twenty minutes. They went in there following dinner," Martha told him. "Why don't you go upstairs and do your homework," Martha said. Adam knew she was trying to get him away from the arguing.  
"Okay," he said even though part of him wanted to go and stand outside the door of the den so he could hear what they were arguing about. More than likely though they were arguing about him. That seemed to be the subject of most of their arguments lately.  
Adam headed slowly upstairs but not before he heard his mom shout, "how can you even think about sending him away. He's just a kid."  
Adam didn't wait to find out if he would be able to hear his father's reply as he started running up the stairs. Once in his room he shut and locked his door and turned his radio on before sitting down at his desk and starting his homework.  
  
"Hello, Banks residence," Martha Banks said answering the phone the following day.  
"Hello, is Angela there?" Casey asked over the phone line.  
"Yes she is, hold on a second please," Martha said setting the phone down on the end table and going to find Angela Banks. Martha found her reading in the parlor.  
"Ma'am, you have a telephone call," Martha said standing in the doorway of the room.  
"Okay, thank-you Martha," Angela said putting a book mark in her book and setting the book down on the table. She went into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said.  
"Angela, this is Casey Conway. Look I realize that this isn't really any of my business, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about Adam? Charlie told me he was upset about maybe being sent to boarding school and.." she got no further as Angela cut her off.  
"Actually Casey I could use someone to talk to. Can you come over and we can talk over a cup of tea?"  
"Of course. I'll be over in a little bit," Casey said just a little bit surprised. She had actually been expecting to be told to mind her own business.  
A little while later Casey was standing on the front porch of the Banks residence ringing the doorbell. The door was quickly answered by Angela.  
"Hello, Casey, please come in," Angela said holding the door open for Casey. "Martha is just setting the things out in the parlor now," she said leading the way into the parlor.  
After a few minutes of small talk it was Casey who brought up the subject she had really come over to discuss.  
"Charlie told me that the school Adam is going to won't allow him to return next year," Casey said.  
"Yeah, but its not all Adam's fault. Adam isn't a bad kid," Angela said starting to get defensive but not knowing why.  
"I wasn't implying that he was," Casey said quickly. "I enjoy having Adam around the house. He and Charlie have been getting along really well."  
"Adam has been having trouble with his former teammates," Angela said and Casey nodded. Charlie had told her about the fights Adam had been getting into at school with the other Hawks. "The school just feels that the easiest way to solve the problem is to not have Adam going to the same school. To tell you the truth, I really don't want Adam going there anymore either. I know this past school year has been hard on him."  
"But is sending him away for school next year really the answer. Surely there are other private schools around Minneapolis that he could go to or let him go to public school."  
"Its his father's idea to send him away. He feels that Adam has, and please don't take this the wrong way, has fallen into a bad crowd. Adam has always gone along with everything the Phil has wanted him to do. Adam didn't really want to play hockey but he did it because his father wanted him to. He worked hard at being good to please his father. But somewhere along the line Adam fell in love with the game. He loves playing hockey which is why he wanted to play with the Ducks last year when Coach Bombay discovered the district lines put him on that team. Phil didn't want him to and that was the first time that Adam had ever stood up to his father. That change has caused trouble among some of our friends and neighbors as much as it has for Adam at school. Phil needs someone or something to blame everything on. He always has. Unfortunately I think Adam's the one that is paying for it this time."  
"So you don't want Adam to go away to school?" Casey asked.  
"Of course not. I want to keep him at home as long as possible. In a few years he'll probably go away to high school at Eden Hall like his older brother. Anthony is close but I still don't see him every day. I'm not ready for an empty house yet."  
"Have you told your husband how you feel."  
"I tried to last night. It ended up in an argument. Phil is still determined to send him away to boarding school next year and I don't know what to do. I was thinking about threatening to leave him."  
"Be sure that is what you really want," Casey told her. "Phil might just let you go through with it."  
"I'm starting to think that it might not be such a bad thing. He's too hard on the kids. Anthony finally got the nerve to start standing up to him this last year. I don't think Adam will. Adam is different than his brother. Adam just wants to make the people around him happy. If his dad decides to send him away he'll go without protesting but I know he won't be happy. He's always had a hard time making friends. He got lucky with Charlie and the other Ducks because they reached out to him." Angela was quiet for a few moments. "I can't let Phil take that away from him. This is one time that I have to stand up to him. Think Coach Bombay can recommend me to a good lawyer?"  
"I'm sure he could," Casey said. "You know this isn't going to be easy."  
"I know but I think I need to do it."  
"If you need someone to talk to at anytime feel free to call me anytime."  
"Thanks," Angela said. "Earlier you mentioned that I could send Adam to public school. Do you really think that would be the right thing to do."  
"The Minneapolis schools are very good."  
"That isn't what I was referring to," Angela said. "I mean do you think Adam would be okay going there. I mean look at what his so called friends did when he just switched hockey teams. I don't want to send Adam to another school where the kids are going to give him a hard time because of who he is."  
Angela didn't say because he was rich but Casey knew that was what she was getting at. She also knew that Angela had a valid point. Kids could be cruel to each other at times. She knew that from growing up.  
"Some of the kids might give him a hard time," Casey said, " but Adam would have friends there. Charlie and the others would stand up for him. He wouldn't be facing it alone."  
"Maybe you're right. First I've got to convince my husband not to send him away."  
Angela and Casey talked for awhile longer and then as she was leaving Casey gave Angela, Gordon Bombay's number. After closing the door behind Casey Angela glanced at the clock on the wall. Adam would be home from school soon. If she wanted to make the call today she would have to do it right now. She went into her husband's den and used the phone in there to call Gordon at Han's Skate Shop.  
  
"Adam, is that you," Angela called as she heard the front door open.  
"Yes, mom," Adam called heading for the steps. He had been hoping he could sneak in without his mom realizing it.  
"How was school?" Angela asked coming around the corner. As soon as she saw her son her cheerful mood disappeared though. His pants and shirt were both ripped and had dirt and grass stains on them. His hair was a mess and his eye was already turning black and blue. "What happened?"  
"Mom, it didn't happen at school. I've been staying out of trouble, honestly. It's just that McGill and the others won't leave me alone. They ambushed me after I got off the bus this afternoon. Do we have to tell Dad. He'll definitely send me away if he knew," Adam said quickly in a pleading tone.  
Angela held her arms out to her son and Adam went to her willingly. "No we don't have to tell your Dad," she told her son quietly holding her son close to her. Suddenly she knew she had done the right thing calling a lawyer. It was time she stood up to her husband. She couldn't let him send their youngest son away to a boarding school. It wasn't fair to him.  
"Why don't you go get cleaned up," she told him letting him go. She watched as her son hurried up the steps to his room. Angela just wanted to get through the upcoming weekend. She had an appointment with the lawyer that Gordon had recommended to her Monday morning.  
She heard a car pull into the driveway and new her husband was home. She put a smile on her face and walked out to greet him like she normally did.  
Adam stayed in his room until Martha came up to get him for dinner. He had been putting off facing his dad. His eye was now black and blue and swollen despite the ice he had put on it. He knew his dad would just assume he had gotten into another fight.  
His parents were already sitting at the table when Adam walked into the dinning room. He silently walked over to the table and took his seat. However, just as he had expected his dad noticed the black eye right off.  
"Have you been fighting at school again, young man?" he dad asked sternly.  
Before Adam could answer his father his mother chimed in.  
"No, he got hit by the ball in gym class," Angela said lying for her son.  
"I think Adam can talk for himself, honey" Phil said gently still looking at his son waiting for him to answer.  
"We were playing basketball in gym class and I missed a pass and the ball hit me in the face," Adam said following his mother's lead.  
"I meant it about you staying out of trouble for the rest of the school year," Phil reminded him.  
"Yes sir," Adam said.  
"How was work today?" Angela asked trying to change the subject. Phil Banks started talking about his day at the office and Adam was off the hook. After dinner Adam quickly disappeared up to his room. He just wanted this school year to come to an end and he was glad he only had a week to go. 


	9. Putting a foot down

Note: Thank-you to Banksiesbabe99, crazy4nc128, and Danish Girl for reviewing last chapter. Danish Girl I'm glad you liked my depiction of Jesse's home. I thought it was important so that Jesse's reluctance to have Adam and his mother see his house can be understood Here's your update and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Casey came home from work at the dinner to find that she had beaten both her husband and son home. She quickly changed out of her uniform and then headed to the kitchen to start dinner as she waited for Charlie to come home from school. Angela Banks had called her at work today and asked her to do something for her and she needed Charlie's help to pull it off. It wasn't long before she heard the front door open.  
"Charlie, is that you," she called out.  
"Yes, mom," came Charlie's voice.  
"Can you come in hear please," Casey called out. She was in the middle of mixing the mixture to make meatloaf.  
"What's up Mom?" Charlie asked coming into the kitchen.  
"Why don't you give Adam a call and invite him over to dinner," Casey said.  
Charlie looked at his mom curiously. She had never suggested that he invite one of his friends over for dinner before. "Is something going on?" he couldn't help but ask.  
"I'm sorry Charlie but I can't answer that question," Casey told him which told Charlie that something was going on.  
"Okay, I'll give him a call," Charlie said going along with whatever his mother was up to.  
Charlie took his backpack into his room and then went to the living room to call Adam who agreed to come over. His mother was going to drive him over shortly. After hanging up the phone Charlie went into the kitchen to get plates and silverware. Setting the table for dinner was always his job.  
He was almost finished with the table when his stepfather came home. Al sat his briefcase down by front door and then walked over closer to Charlie. He took in the extra plate and asked, "Who's coming to dinner?"  
"Adam," Charlie said. He didn't really care for his stepfather. He wasn't sure what his mother saw in him but he seemed to make her happy.  
"Is that one of your hockey pals?" Al asked still trying to strike up a conversation.  
"Yes," Charlie said. He always tried to answer his stepfather's questions with as few words as possible. He preferred not to have long drawn out conversations with Al.  
"Is that the Jewish kid?" Al asked.  
"No, that's Goldberg. Adam's is the one from Edina," Charlie said aggravated. As much as he hung out with the Ducks his stepfather still couldn't keep any of them straight.  
"Oh," Al said. He then left the dinning room and went into the kitchen to greet his wife. Charlie was happy to end the conversation.  
He finished setting the table and then retreated to his room. He took his history book out and started on his homework. He was working on the third review question when he heard the doorbell. He quickly abandoned his desk and rushed for the door. He didn't want Adam to be greeted at the door by his stepfather.  
"Come on in," Charlie told Adam as he held the door open for his friend. "What happened to your eye?" he asked as he closed door.  
Adam's eye, though no longer swollen, was still bruised.  
"I had a run in with McGill, on Friday," Adam told him.  
"I take it your father didn't take that too well," Charlie said.  
"Actually he thinks I got hit in the face with a basketball in gym class," Adam told him. "It's better if he doesn't know the truth. He's mad enough about all the fights already."  
"What if he finds out the truth?" Charlie asked.  
"I'm just hoping he doesn't," Adam said. He didn't see the point in telling his friend that it had been his mother who came up with the basketball idea.  
"Hello Adam," Casey said coming into the room with Al close behind her. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. This is Charlie's stepfather Al Blackburn," she said indicating her husband.  
"Hello, Mr. Blackburn," Adam said politely.  
"Hi Adam, please call me Al," he said with a smile which made Charlie think 'This guy is so fake'.  
Charlie and Adam took seats at the table as Casey and Al went into the kitchen and brought the food to the table.  
  
When Angela got home from dropping Adam off at the Conway's, Phil was already home from work. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and headed toward the house. She was not looking forward to what she was about to do but she knew she had to get it over with before she changed her mind about doing it.  
She had met with her lawyer earlier that day and discussed the situation. They had even drawn up the divorce papers for Angela to use if it came to that. Angela hoped it didn't. She still loved her husband but she loved her son too. She had always gone along with whatever Phil had wanted but she couldn't do that in this case. She was hoping that she could change his mind without the threat of divorce but she was prepared to use it as a last resort. If all else failed maybe the threat of divorce would bring her husband to his senses. If not she was prepared to carry out her threat. She would take Adam and go stay with her parents until everything got settled.  
"Hello honey," Phil said kissing her as she walked through the front door.  
"Hello," she said. "Adam's eating dinner at a friends house tonight," she told him as they walked toward the dinning room. Martha had already set the dinner and was busy setting the food that the cook had prepared on the table.  
The two ate dinner with the usual dinner time talk. As Martha was clearing the dinner dishes, Angela brought up the subject that she really wanted to discuss this evening.  
"We're not sending Adam away to some boarding school next year," she said.  
"Now honey, we already discussed this," Phil said. "Adam needs to get away,"  
"No he doesn't. The kids that he has been hanging out with are probably better friends than any of his former teammates were. The trouble at school hasn't been all his fault its just easier getting rid of one kid than a whole bunch of kids which is why it was Adam who got kicked out of school when it probably should have been Ronnie and the others."  
"There you go again, blaming others..." Phil said raising his voice again.  
"And all you want to do is blame your own son. Can't you see how hard this year has been on him. When he's with Charlie and the others is the only time he has been happy. Why can't you see that."  
"He's going away to boarding school and that's all there is to it. There is a good one in upstate New York..."  
"You are not sending my son off to New York," Angela said cutting her husband off again. By this time Martha had gathered all the dishes and had retreated to the kitchen.  
"Are you actually trying to tell me what to do?" Phil asked incredulously.  
"I'm not trying to, I am," Angela said. "I've let you do things your way for too long. Adam is not going away to school next year."  
"How are you going to stop me?" Phil asked.  
"I talked to a lawyer today. If you insist on sending Adam away then I'm filing for divorce."  
"You can't be serious," Phil said laughing.  
"Oh, but I am," Angela said. She took the divorce papers out of her pocket and put them on the table. She then stood up and headed out of the dinning room and up to their bedroom. She didn't let the tears fall until she was inside and had locked the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she had actually stood up to her husband.  
Downstairs in the dinning room Phil Banks looked in disbelief at the papers in front of him. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His wife had never taken a stand against him before. This was crazy.  
With a sigh he got up and headed outside. He needed some fresh air to clear his head so he could think this through. As he walked out the front door though he slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I'll get it," Casey told Al as the phone rang. She and Al had been watching tv while Adam and Charlie had retreated to Charlie's room after dinner. "Hello," Casey said picking up the phone.  
"Hi Casey?" said a shaky voice on the other end of the line.  
"Yes, Angela is that you?" Casey asked.  
"Yeah, I told him," Angela said.  
"What did he say?"  
"I don't know. I told him that if he was going to insist on sending Adam away to boarding school then I was going to file for divorce and then I gave him the papers. I left before I started crying. I heard the front door slam a few minutes ago so I think he went out."  
"I'm sorry it came to this," Casey told her sincerely.  
"I don't know what is going to happen when he comes back. Can you keep Adam at your place tonight."  
"Sure but what do you want me to tell him?" Casey asked.  
"Why don't you let me talk to him," Angela said.  
"Okay, let me go get him," Casey said. She went and got Adam and while Adam talked to his mother Casey filled her husband in on what was going.  
"She wants to talk to you again," Adam told Casey when he was done talking to his mother. As Casey took the phone from him she could see tears glistening in his eyes. Her heart went out to him. No child should have to go through this.  
Casey told Angela that Al would come over and pick up what Adam would need for the night and his school books for the following day. "And I'll make sure he gets to school tomorrow," Casey told her.  
"Thank-you," Angela told her.  
"I hope everything works out," she told Angela before hanging up the phone. Al left to head over to the Banks residence. Casey started toward Charlie's room but as she got close to the door she could hear Charlie and Adam talking softly. She thought it would be better if she left the two of them alone for right now so instead she headed to the kitchen to start on the dinner dishes.  
  
Not long after Al left from picking up Adam's stuff Phil Banks returned home. Angela was sitting in the living room with the tv on but wasn't really watching it. Phil came in and quietly shut the door behind him. He made his way to the living room. He had come to a decision during his walk. He loved his wife and his children and he didn't want to lose them.  
"Angela, can we talk," Phil asked quietly standing in the doorway to the living room. Angela picked up the remote and turned off the tv. She looked up at her husband but she didn't say anything. She had made up her mind that it was up to him to make the next move.  
"Is Adam home yet?" he asked her.  
"No," she told him. "He's staying with Casey Conway tonight. I didn't see the point in putting him through any of this."  
Phil just nodded. "Look Angela I love you. I don't want to lose you. If having Adam at home means that much to you then I'll look for another private school nearby."  
"No Phil," Angela said quietly. "Don't bother with the private schools. Adam can go to public school next year and be with his friends."  
"No son of mine is going to public school," Phil said.  
"It's the best thing for Adam. If you really cared about him you would just let him be with his friends until he goes to Eden Hall."  
"How can you call those misfits his friends."  
"Just because they're not rich doesn't make them misfits," Angela told her husband. "And besides I'd rather have him hanging around with them then those boys he goes to school with who have been beating him up."  
Phil let out a sigh. "Fine, if it will make you happy then he can go to public school. Anything else you'd like?" he asked being borderline sarcastic.  
"Actually yes." Angela said. "I want you to stay out of anything to do with the league redrawing the district lines. If they end up doing it and Adam is back on the Hawks next year and he wants to play fine but don't go trying to get the league to redraw the lines."  
"Okay," Phil said. If that was what it was going to take to save his marriage than he could do it. He didn't like it but he'd go along with it. "So what are we going to do about these," Phil asked holding up the divorce papers.  
Angela stood up and took them out of his hand and ripped them in half. The whole divorce had been a last ditch effort to get her way. She really didn't want to leave her husband. She knew he could be a jerk at times but she still loved him despite that.  
"You know its not that late. We could go over and pick Adam up," Phil said.  
"No," Angela said. "He'll be fine at the Conway's tonight and then tomorrow afternoon you can tell him that he can go to public school next year."  
"Why me?" Phil asked. "Can't you tell him."  
"No," Angela said. "You're the one who threatened to send him away to boarding school. Just tell him you've changed your mind. It will mean a lot to him," she told her husband. She knew that coming from his father it would mean much more to Adam. Adam tried so hard to make his father happy. He needed to know that going to public school was okay with his father or he wouldn't be happy there.  
"Fine," Phil said.  
The rest of the evening was quiet. Both of them knew that things had changed. Phil wasn't the one completely in charge anymore. From now on Angela would have more of a say in the decisions regarding their youngest son. 


	10. Telling Adam

Note: Thanks to DanishGirl, Banksiesbabe99, crazy4nc128, Adriana3, and KShyne99 for your reviews of chapter 9. I think everyone was cheering for Angela last chapter including me. And DanishGirl you'll get to see Phil tell Adam he can go to public school this chapter. Hope you like how I wrote that scene.  
  
As he got off the bus the following afternoon Adam walked slowly toward his house. He didn't want to go home. His mom had told him that she and his father had things to discuss last night and that was why she had asked Casey if he could stay with them last night. Adam had a feeling more was going on than just a discussion.  
Up ahead Shane Larson, Ronnie McGill, and Marty Foote walked together. The three of them had set in the back of the bus and every time the bus driver hadn't been looking had thrown paper balls at him. He had tried to just ignore it and kept staring out the window. When they had stopped at his bus stopped he had waited for the three of them to get off first and then followed. He figured he was safer if he let them go in front of them. At least then they couldn't come up behind him.  
He watched as the three headed toward Shane's house. There had been a time that he would have been with them. Now he kept walking past the Larson's house and toward his own house.  
After saying hello to his mother Adam headed upstairs to his room. He got out his school books and started his homework. He was almost done when he heard a knock at his door.  
"Come in," he called. Adam expected his mother or Martha to come in. Instead to his surprise his Dad came into the room.  
"Dad," Adam said in surprise quickly standing up.  
"Hi son," Phil said closing the door behind him and walking over to Adam's bed and sitting down. He motioned for his son to come over and sit down next to him. Uncertain as to what was going on Adam slowly walked over and sat down next to his dad. "Your mom and I were talking last night Adam and we were thinking that maybe sending you away to boarding school isn't the best thing. So I was wondering what you wanted to do for school next year. There are several private schools we can look into and maybe we can find one that you're happy with."  
Phil still wasn't thrilled about sending his son to public school. He was hoping that if he could get Adam interested in another private school then Angela would go along with it. His wife obviously wanted whatever would make Adam happy.  
"You really want my opinion as to what school I want to go to next year?" Adam said tentatively.  
"Yes I do." Phil said.  
"I'd really just like to go to public school," Adam said quietly. Almost so quiet that Phil couldn't hear him. It was then that Phil really saw what Angela had been trying to tell him. Adam really was unhappy with how things were right now.  
"If that's what you want then that is where you'll go next year," Phil said with a sigh. He could see he wasn't going to get his way with this. This was one battle that he was just going to have to admit defeat with. "I'll call the Minneapolis Public School office tomorrow and start getting things sorted out."  
"Thanks Dad," Adam said giving his Dad a hug. Phil was taken by surprise by the hug. It had been a long time since he had been hugged by either one of his sons. As he hugged his son back he had to admit he liked the feeling.  
  
3 Months Later:  
Adam waited out front of his house for the bus that would take him to the public school. A few houses down he saw Shane come out of his house and start walking toward the corner. Shane cast a couple glances back at him probably wondering what Adam was up to.  
A few minutes later the his bus stopped in front of his house. He slowly walked up the steps onto the bus and took a seat in the first empty seat he came across. He didn't recognize anyone on the bus but at least no one was giving him evil looks. Adam couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. What if he had traded one school where the kids hated him for being a traitor for a school where the kids hated him just because he was a rich kid.  
He worried about that the whole ride across town to the public school. As his bus pulled up in front of the school he slowly got out of his seat and off the bus. He looked at the paper that had his home room assignment on it and then looked back to the school. The school was huge. He wondered how he was ever going to find his way to his home room let alone to any of his classes.  
"Hey Cake-Eater over hear," he heard a familiar voice called.  
Adam looked in the direction of the voice to find Jesse, Charlie and the rest of the Ducks standing off to one side of the front steps. He felt a smile come to his face as he headed toward them.  
"What home room do you have?" Jesse asked him as he joined the group.  
"Ah room 125," Adam said glancing at the paper again.  
"Hey your in my home room," Connie said. "Charlie and Fulton are with us too."  
"Great," Adam said. At least the problem of finding his home room was solved. All he had to worry about was the rest of his classes.  
"Hey let me see your schedule Adam and we'll see which of us are in your classes," Charlie said. "I'm sure between all of us we can make sure you get to all your classes without getting loss."  
"Thanks," Adam said as he handed his schedule over to Charlie. Maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad. He was sure he was going to find kids who didn't like him but at least he had the Ducks.  
The pee wee hockey league had even called the night before and informed his dad that after a long deliberation they had decided not to redraw district lines. If Adam wanted to play hockey then he would have to play with District Five. Adam could tell his dad wasn't too happy when he had informed his wife and Adam of the leagues decision. After a look from his wife though Phil didn't say anything else. Adam was thrilled to be playing with the Ducks again. After dinner he had immediately called Charlie and Jesse to tell them the news. Both of them were thrilled to have Adam back.  
The school year and hockey season was looking bright for Adam Banks. He couldn't wait till the first hockey practice that afternoon.  
The kids heard the first bell ring and started heading toward the school. Adam followed Connie, Charlie, and Fulton to their home room and Charlie told him that they had the first class together.  
"I'm glad your Dad let you come to public school this year," Charlie told him.  
"Me too," Adam said as they found seats in the back of the classroom and the school day began.  
  
-The end. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciated your feed back. I hope you like the way I ended story. I figured after all the awful things that I've had Phil Banks do in my stories that for once I'd give him a little bit of a redeeming quality. 


End file.
